Alvin and the Chipmunks 4 Battles with Obstacles
by Munk-my-Style
Summary: After they had fought the war, the Munkettes and their friends, must again fight against the Crime, when new Military technology get stolen by Chipmunks and Humans and a chipetterapist makes his way through Hokkaido s streets, again a case for the CPDJ.
1. A World of Heavy Metal, End of an Era

ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS 4.2  BATTLES WITH OBSTACLES

**A/N: I am baaaaacccckkk! Ladies and Gentlemen, the Munkstylegang, welcomes, To part 2, and what a show we have for you today, haha imma be so hyper I just watched my first Nightwish concert Live and I was damn headbanging, I still have neck pain lolz, well anyways like you can see this is part 2 of AATC 4 Welcome to Japan, this is called Battles with Obstacles, I hope you will all enjoy it, and this time we have as special Pair Theodore and Eleanor, around which this Story turns this time, last time we had a Mix of, Simonette, Theonor, Alvinatty and Sayugo, means Sayari x Yugo, this time the major point lies on the Two baby pairs, Sakuinro, Sakura and Ginro, and Theonor, means Theodore and Eleanor, and there will be a Special Chapter called End of Innocent and you must take this in your mind, this will be the most terrifying for all "Theodor I so sweet and innocent" fans, when they see how Theodor will be when Eleanor gets injured right infront of his eyes, so better prepare yourself got it, because I will open the gate for the dark part of Theodore´s soul, you will see the first appearance of Leonis the shadow, the dark side of Theodor, and even Garuda the darkside of Ginro, well enough talking lets rock the floor again with the Munkettes feat. L.O.L.M.A.B.**

**Ah and I forget to mention, but the titlesong of AATC 4 Part 1 is actually Imaginearium, the instrumental of Nightwish, okay, I just found this melody so wonderfull, to epic to be the ending song, well anyways while it is playing we will travel together with a Cherryflower driven by the wind from Hokkaido over to L.A. racing through towns over seas and so on until we see the title and then it will go down until it lands on the Sevilles front porch.**

**Chapter 1: Lets rock, Powerfly, Enter the world of the Heaviest metal ever, the End of an Era.**

**Flash back and Nobody´spov:**

We see how the Title of the Movie fades away and directly begins the ride through Hokkaido like the last time in Tokyo for the end of the first Part, we hear the intro of Eifel 65´s , Blue, sung by RJ Dawson feat. Simon Seville.

_**RJ: **_

_**Yo listen up here's a story  
About a little guy that lives in a blue world  
And all day and all night and everything he sees  
Is just blue  
Like him inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue Corvette  
And everything is blue for him  
And himself and everybody around  
Cause he ain't got nobody to listen ( to listen , to listen)**_

We are arrived on a big stadium, we see how the door opens for us, and we raced through the crowd only to stop on a giant stage where two tiny Siluettes are still hidden from a white curtain, suddenly the curtain falls revealing Simon and RJ , which sit together with Reika and Sayari behind the DJ station ElectroBeat.

_**Simon:**_

_**I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa  
I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa**_

Kiro begins his heavy drumming on the technopads, while RJ and Reika play the tune on theyr Keyboards

_**I have a blue house with a blue window  
Blue is the colour of all that I wear  
Blue are the streets and all the trees are too  
I have a girlfriend and she is so blue  
Blue are the people here that walk around  
Blue like my Corvette, it's in and outside  
Blue are the words I say and what I think  
Blue are the feelings that live inside me **_

_**I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa  
I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa**_

Simon sang his first real solo, and he does it well, Jeanette, couldn´t complain as he danced with her, she laughed happily in the Arms of her beloved Fiancé.

_**RJ: **_

_**Inside and outside  
Blue his house with a blue little window  
And a blue Corvette  
And everything is blue for him and himself  
And everybody around  
Cause he ain't got nobody to listen **_

_**Simon:**_

_**I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa  
I'm Blue da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa da ba dee da ba daa**_

„Welcome my friends, i am glad that you are all here tonight!" Loud cheering was the answer to JD´s announcement, as he officially opened the Before-party of the Hokkaido Masterquest, seriously if we know what will happen the next day we seriously could have blow the party completely off.

"As you know tomorrow will be the great day, after the last Five weeks of preparation, our Guests and ourselves are ready to take the quest and to blow the place, with the Bass and the Sound of infinite musically power, so now I wan t to hear some cheering from you, cause tonight we will see the best groups so far ever a land has brought up for bring us the pleasure of their music, here are extra for you guys our officially Hosts for this evening here are our Leaders, here are our powermunks, the ones from Japan, who had show the world on how we fight our own fights, so cheer , scream and give it up, for M-U-N-K-S-T-Y-L-E; HERE IS MUNKSTYLE!"

**Sacrament of wilderness- Nightwish**

_**Sayari:**_

_**Naked in midwinter magic  
Lies an angel in the snow  
The frozen figure crossed by tracks of wolves  
**_

_**Taya: **_

_**An encounter symbolic yet truthful  
With a hungry choir of wolves  
An agreement immemorial to be born**_

The both as well as the girls Jammed to the highest, even though that Sakura play Taya´s bass, and Reika Sayari´s E-guitar, they still sound awesome._****_

Taya:

_**Dulcet elvenharps from a dryad forest  
Accompany all charming tunes  
Of a sacrament by a campfire  
**_

_**Sayari:**_

_**A promise between the tameless  
And the one with a tool  
Tonight the journey from a cave begins**_

Both: 

_**I want to hunt with the tameless heart  
I want to learn the wisdom of mountains afar  
We will honor the angel in the snow  
We will make the streams for our children flow**_

While both, Ginro and RJ played there track on the Keyboards, Yugo Jammed together with Sayari, which stand right next to him, back on back, holding her micro while buttshoving Yugo._****_

Both.

_**Wrapped in furs beneath the northern lights  
From my cave I watch the land untamed  
And wonder if some becoming season  
Will make the angel melt in shame**_

_**Both: **_

_**I want to hunt with the tameless heart  
I want to learn the wisdom of mountains afar  
We will honor the angel in the snow  
We will make the streams for our children flow**_

They all jammed a last time, while Kiro hitted the pads with an immense speed.

As soon as they were finish they got a blown away from the Cheer, and they laughed hard. They stood up and while Both Reika and Sakura, packed out their Violins for the next song, Taya and RJ made their way over to the Stageborder.

"Hello my people how are you doing, are you fine!" Taya Asked in her mic.

"!" Was the answer in an earbusting cheer.

"I admit you are, SO TELL ME PEOPLE ARE YOU HOT FOR SOME MUSIC TONIGHT!" She screamed in her mic, wich had the effect that her voice has been increased to an Volume , the tenth of her normal Volume .

"HELL; YESSSSSSSS!" Was the answer, Taya gave the Mic to RJ.

"Hello my people, well I hope you are hot for Our friends, you will see tonight the last song from us until the Masterquest, so take it again in deeply, you know tomorrow is the day, the start of the HOKAIDO MASTERQUEST!" A cheer so loud that it thundered on the Stadium´s walls, it was really something never sawn by anyone of the Munkettes.

"These guys are insane, are we really supposed to go out there, I mean they will for sure blow us away, with the cheer!" Theodor said while clutching his chest as the shockwave arrived them.

"Yes, actually yes Theo, remember we had chose it by ourself to participate by this concert!" Alvin said and he was right, they had choose it all by them selves.

"Don´t be so afraid, Theodor, we will make sure that nothing will happen to you!" Simon said and ruffled Theodor´s Head.

"A-alright guys, I guees we should enjoy it as long we are not on stage!" Theodor said.

**Over the Hills and Far away- Nightwish**

Heavy Drumbeats began to let the floor shacking like an earthquake, you could feel the bass and the tension in your chest.

_**Taya: **_

_**They came for him one winter's Night  
Arrested, he was bound  
They said there'd been a robbery  
His pistol had been found **_

RJ and Ginro began to play the tune of the Original with perfection. While Yugo began to jam on his, newest E-guitar, Starforce.

_**They marched him to the station house  
He waited for the dawn  
And as they led him to the dock  
He knew that he'd been wrong  
"You stand accused of robbery",  
he heard the bailiff say  
He knew without an alibi  
Tomorrow's light would morn his freedom **_

_**All of them: **_

_**Over the Hills and far away  
For ten long years he'll count the days  
Over the mountains and the seas  
A prisoner's life for him there'll be **_

_**Sayari: **_

_**He knew that it would cost him dear  
but yet he dare not say  
where he had been that fateful night  
a secret it must stay  
He had to fight back tears of rage  
His heart beat like a drum  
For with the wife of his best friend  
he spent his final night of freedom **_

_**All of them: **_

_**Over the Hills and far away  
He swears he will return one day  
Far from the mountains and the seas  
Back in her arms he swear he'll be  
Over the Hills and far away **_

_**Taya and Sayari: **_

_**Over the Hills and,  
Over the Hills and  
Over the Hills and far away **_

_**Each night within his prison cell  
He looks out through the bars  
He reads the letters that she wrote  
One day he'll know the taste of freedom **_

_**All of them: **_

_**Over the Hills and far away  
She prays he will return one day  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas  
Back in his arms he swear she'll be **_

_**Over the Hills and far away  
He swears he will return one day  
Far from the mountains and the seas  
Back in her arms he swear he'll be **_

_**Over the Hills and far away  
She prays he will return one day  
As sure as the rivers reach the seas  
Back in his arms is where she´ll be**_

"THANK YOU GUYS!" And with this words, they got off the stage, they fist bumped and hugged the next act for today, Seed of Emotion, in the last Five week each one of them made major efforts in performing also the Munkettes.

"Push them out of their socks, okay!" RJ said to Mason who nodded in understanding.

"We make sure to do so!" Mira said, they had already put on their Make-up and Kajal.

"HELLO EVERYBODY" Loud cheering comes as soon as Mason and the others walked on stage.

"So my poeplez, are you ready for some Heavy metal tonight!" Mira asked, and the crowd Cheered but still not strong enough for S.o.E´s taste.

"I think you can that better, so c´mon Hokkaido, are you ready for some Heavy Metal tonight!"

"Yessss!" Was the answer and then Kim, began to speak.

"Well guys I think they can´t see us, c´mon people you can see us don´t you, so tell me, ARE YOU READY FOR SOME HEAVY METAL TONIGHT!"

" !"

**Enter the Metal World- Battle Beast**

Aisha began to hit the drums, while Neil jammed on his guitar, then also Kim and Charlene joined in, while Mira sung and Mason jamed alongside her.

_**Mira:**_

_**It's not the sun in the sky  
That shines on me when I cry  
It's not the one we all can see  
The one that lives in me**_

I'm afraid of never finding her on time!  
Gonna pray I'll never die the nightmare has begun  
Uh!  


_**All of them:  
Enter the Metal World of doom!  
Into the hands of the machines  
Enter the metal world of doom!  
Beware the killer jaws of steel**_

It's not the black moon that heard my lonely calls  
And turned my wish into a curse  
Someone I love lies underground  
I hear the voice inside  
Build me alive!

I'm afraid of never finding her on time  
Gonna pray I'll never die  
The nightmare has begun  


_**All of them:  
Enter the metal world of doom!  
Into the hands of the machines  
Enter the Metal World of doom!  
Beware the killer jaws of steel**_

_**Solo guitar by Charlene, Kim and Mason.**__****_

(Whoaaaa ooooh .. oooh whoaaaa oooh)

_**Mira:  
I see a monster in her eyes  
The monster claims I'm her kind  
Obsessed with immortality fight an unseen enemy  
Ooow**_

I'm afraid of never finding her on time  
Gonna pray I'll never die  
The nightmare has beguuuuuun!

All of them: 

_**Enter the metal world of doom!  
Into the hands of the machines  
Enter the metal world of doom!  
Beware the killer jaws of steel**_

Enter the metal world of doom!  
Into the hands of the machines  
Enter the metal world of doom!  
Beware the killer jaws of steel

" I THINK YOU ARE NOW HOT ENOUGH TO BURN, STEEEEEELLLLL!"

**Steel- Battle Beast**

_**Mira:**_

_**No resistance from muscle, blood and bone  
No co-existence between men and machines**_

We say  


_**All of them:  
Shake the world with metal  
Shake the world with steel  
Shake the world with Heavy Metal grinding the meat  
Shake the world with metal  
Shake the world with steel  
Shake the world with Heavy Metal Gods**_

True believers facing their doom  
Puny humans are fed to the device

We say  


_**All of them:  
Shake the world with metal  
Shake the world with steel  
Shake the world with Heavy Metal grinding the meat  
Shake the world with metal  
Shake the world with steel  
Shake the world with Heavy Metal Gods**_

**Battle beast- show me how to die**

Kim and Neil burned up the stage with heavy bass, as well as Aisha with her heavy drumming, they had turned the volume and the bass so high, you could feel it in your head to toe.

_**Mira:**_

_**Black sky, no light  
Satan is here tonight  
Warcries, men die  
The battle starts**_

My journey has just begun  


_**All of them:  
Show me how to die  
Show me how to die  
Life is not enough  
I need to die**_

Show me how to die  
Show me how to die  
Life is not enough  
I need to die  


_**Mira:  
No fear, no lies  
A better world awaits  
Hell yeah, I'm done  
No coming back**_

My journey has just begun  


_**All of them:  
Show me how to die  
Show me how to die  
Life is not enough  
I need to die**_

Show me how to die  
Show me how to die  
Life is not enough  
I need to die

(Bridge)  


_**Mira:  
My journey has just begun  
**_

_**First Charlene, then with Mira and then all together:  
Show me how to die  
Show me how to die  
Life is not enough  
I need to die**_

Show me how to die  
Show me how to die  
Life is not enough  
I need to die

Show me how to die  
Show me how to die  
Life is not enough  
I need to die

Show me how to die  
Show me how to die  
Life is not enough  
I need to die

"Now something calmer for you here is our cover from Xandria´s eversleeping. And then we again will sing a brand new song made in association with Munkstyle!" Kim said and we were all curious about this new song.

We saw how Mira stepped infront , she do looked beautiful in her sparklyn black dress and her long black hair with some red stains in, as she turned her hair catched the air of an windmachine and it flooded over her face making her looking mysterious, she smiled to the crowd while singing.

**Xandria- eversleeping.**

_**Mira:**_

_**Once I travelled 7 seas to find my love  
And once I sang 700 songs  
Well, maybe I still have to walk 7000 miles  
Until I find the one that I belong**_

_**I will rest my head side by side  
To the one that stays in the night  
I will lose my breath in my last words of sorrow  
And whatever comes will come soon  
Dying I will pray to the moon  
That there once will be a better tomorrow**_

While singing, Mira danced with Mason in a perfect slow dance, Mason do looked very handsome in his black tux, he had buid for special moments like this one. Luckily they can change before the next song because in lether this definitely would have looked akward.

_**Once I crossed 7 rivers to find my love  
And once, for 7 years, I forgot my name  
Well, if I have to I will die 7 deaths just to lie  
In the arms of my eversleeping aim**_

_**I will rest my head side by side  
To the one that stays in the night  
I will lose my breath in my last words of sorrow  
And whatever comes will come soon  
Dying I will pray to the moon  
That there once will be a better tomorrow **__**(x2)**_

_**I dreamt last night that he came to me  
He said: "My love, why do you cry?"  
For now it won't be long any more  
Until in my cold grave we will lie  
Until in my cold grave we will lie**_

"And now our brand newest songs here is it, just for you Hokkaido!"

**Munkstyle feat. Seed of Emotion- The End of an Era ( written by Munk-my-Style)**

_**The End of an Era**_

_**Mason: **_

_**The Time has come, The End is near,**_

_**The end of an Era, nothing to fear,**_

_**For you my Dear, I can see it clear, **_

_**The end, of the world we know , will appear!**_

_**All of them:**_

_**The end of Power, of Metal and Steel,**_

_**The end of the Magic I never had seen,**_

_**(Our time has come, )**_

_**our End is near and I know for sure,**_

_**(Never and ever again,) **_

_**will I be able, to kissing and holding her,**_

_**Earth, universe , the Sun and the Moon, (disappear,)**_

_**But I had for sure, nothing to fear, **_

_**she will be here with me, on my side , to my heart so near**_

_**Cause her sweet Voice, is the only and last, one I hear!**_

_**Mira:**_

_**With the memories, of acient Past,**_

_**The end of myself, will come so fast,**_

_**No others to blame, but ourselves,**_

_**The end has come, on this day of twelves,**_

_**The 21. Day in the Month of ice , **_

_**Of the coldness and snow,**_

_**Has been foretold through their eyes,**_

_**to bring us eternal sorrow.**_

_**All of them:**_

_**The end of Power, of Metal and Steel,**_

_**The end of the Magic I never had seen,**_

_**(Our time has come, )**_

_**our End is near and I know for sure,**_

_**(Never and ever again,) **_

_**will I be able, to kissing and holding her,**_

_**Earth, universe , the Sun and the Moon, (disappear,)**_

_**But I had for sure, nothing to fear, **_

_**she will be here with me, on my side , to my heart so near**_

_**Cause her sweet Voice, is the only and last, one I hear!**_

_**RJ:**_

_**The Truth lies down, the Reality faint.**_

_**The world we had imagine, the one we had paint.**_

_**Falling apart, from the heart of you,**_

_**No fear in my Soul, I still loving you,**_

_**The End is near, our Time has come,**_

_**The Moment of fear, Apocalypse will come.**_

_**All of them:**_

_**The end of Power, of Metal and Steel,**_

_**The end of the Magic I never had seen,**_

_**(Our time has come, )**_

_**our End is near and I know for sure,**_

_**(Never and ever again,) **_

_**will I be able, to kissing and holding her,**_

_**Earth, universe , the Sun and the Moon, (disappear,)**_

_**But I had for sure, nothing to fear, **_

_**she will be here with me, on my side , to my heart so near**_

_**Cause her sweet Voice, is the only and last, one I hear!**_

_**Taya::**_

_**With thunder and Lightning, with a sword and a spear.**_

_**Ragnarök will come, to seal our doom, but you are still here,**_

_**You standing next to me, we watch how it all fades away,**_

_**We had packed our things, and we begin to walk,**_

_**We will cross the universe, to a new galaxy leads our way,**_

_**We will building up a new world, while singing Ballad and Folk.**_

_**All of them:**_

_**The end of Power, of Metal and Steel,**_

_**The end of the Magic I never had seen,**_

_**(Our time has come, )**_

_**our End is near and I know for sure,**_

_**(Never and ever again,) **_

_**will I be able, to kissing and holding her,**_

_**Earth, universe , the Sun and the Moon, (disappear,)**_

_**But I had for sure, nothing to fear, **_

_**she will be here with me, on my side , to my heart so near**_

_**Cause her sweet Voice, is the only and last, one I hear!**_

"And this was it from us I hope we had made you hot so now a bit of Pop from our alltime loved Munks and Ettes, here are the Munkettes, enjoy it !"

"Thank you guys and we are ready to rock the Show!" We said in unison.

**A/N: ouch cliffy I know you wan to to know what happened, because they willlnot olny sing no there will commeing up something, what you must wait till the next time, I hope it was a goood intro to AATC 4.2, till then Stay fresh and share you love with the beloved one.**


	2. Taifoons and Quests

**ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS 4.2 **

**BATTLES WITH OBSTACLES**

**A/N: where is the Wonder , where is the awwwe, where are the sleepless nights , I used to life for,before the years take me, I wish to see the lost in me,… I WANT MY TEARS BACK; I WANT MY TEARS BACK NOW!"**

**Hyper hyper hell sake hyper, this Concert was the Bright insanity and I had love it soooooooo muchg, haha the best day of my Life, well * coughs and clears Throat* anyway lets keep on going, we left by the newest song of Me, End of an Era, which directly gets overrun by the next Big hit, With the Munkettes featuring the Salsalettes, 3 Girls who have the Rhythm in their blood.**

**Chapter 2: Salsadance, Conga Beat, the Silence before the Storm, blowed Plans.**

**Brittany´s Pov:**

"And today comes the newest Song of the Munkettes, featuring a great, Newcomer band, here are the Salsalettes feat. Munkettes, here comes A Maid´s Secret!" RJ announced us, he has only made minor ideas together with Taya to that song , he wanted to test our Abillity to create own songs, sure Dave and Claire helped us with the Melody, but the main thing we had made, it was Alvin´s idea for the titel just because I accidently sayd I would like to try on a Maid costume.

"Here we go My people, today we have a special group here, they are friends and we agreed to sing this song with them, so here we go!"

**A Maids Secret**

_**Verse one: Brittany**_

I stand up in the morning, fresh and adrett

Nothing to fear for today, just working with Fred.

This boy can so much things, all masterlikely.

But one thing he can´t , one thing I will, show him tonight.

Cause mating is always better, in a darklit room, by candellight.

_**Chorus: Girls**_

Wishing for him, wishing for me, play the tune, one more time

Racing throught the house, Working my back to break, but I am still fine.

Working day and night, only at evening , a good book by candel light?

But not today, not today, today is my time, I do in my own way,( I fight.)

Sleppless in my bed, is what I am, I want him but, he´s what i can´t get.

I am a girl, a speciale one, my fantasies at night ,after all a Maid´s secret.

_**Verse 2: Cookie Rivera (The Salsaettes)**_

I wanted him, but losed instead, now I have nothing and started to regrett.

An other girl ,has stolen him at night, and he gives in, kissing her neck, oh crap.

I Cursed him and I cursed her, in my bed, I am heart brocken , but keep up the Act.

Beeing friendly all day, but this smile is a Fake , all I wanna do, is in Tears down to break.

_**Chorus: Girls**_

Wishing for him, wishing for me, play the tune, one more time

Racing throught the house, Working my back to break, but I am still fine.

Working day and night, only at evening , a good book by candel light?

But not today, not today, todayis my day, I ll do in my own way,( I fight.)

Sleppless in my bed, is what I am, I want him but, he´s what i can´t get.

I am a girl, a speciale one, my fantasies at night ,after all a Maid´s secret.

_**Verse 3: Jeanette**_

Nex day I saw him, cuddling with her, behind the house, in front of my window.

I was angry and I took a bow, shooting the apple in the Hands, of them both.

I was upset, more than before, I tried to focus , need a boyfriend, one to love.

I saw a Stranger coming up to myself, bowing before telling me good day,

he was nice and very cute, and smart all the way, I smiled and thought,

( this gonna be an interesting day)

_**Chorus: Girls**_

Wishing for him, wishing for me, play the tune, one more time

Racing throught the house, Working my back to break, but I am good, I am still fine.

Working day and night, only at evening , a good book by candel light?

But not today, not today, todayis my time, I do in my own way,( I fight.)

Sleppless in my bed, is what I am, I want him but, he´s what i can´t get.

I am a girl, a speciale one, my fantasies at night ,after all still a Maid´s secret.

_**Verse 4: Maddison **_

He was not Fred, much cuter than Fred E., fine and nice from the J to the D.

Better than that guy , who ignored me, he peeked small glances, like on TV.

A Love Novel, my life has become, trapped in a triangle, for the love of one.

Chosing him,and letting go of Fred, cute and adrett, he was still not in my Bed.

A Red rose he gave , to the lovestrucked me, dancing slow dances, not like Fred.

_**Chorus: Girls**_

Wishing for him, wishing for me, play the tune, one more time

Racing throught the house, Working my back to break, but I am still fine.

Working day and night, only at evening , a good book by candel light?

But not today, not today, today is my time, I do in my own way,( I fight.)

Sleppless in my bed, is what I am, I want him but, he´s what i can´t get.

I am a girl, a speciale one, my fantasies at night ,after all a Maid´s secret.

_**Verse 5: Eleanor**_

He was in my Bed, watching me undress, scanning me off with Hungry eyes.

I cuddled to him, naked till the skin, he grabbed behind and feeded me with fries.

He said he loves me, and I said I love him, cudlling together, and smelling him.

What a sweet smell at evening, , sweatbathed but happy,now I want to rest.

He sleeped next to me, doesent think of the rest, the other day, I woke way too fast.

_**Chorus: Girls**_

Wishing for him, wishing for me, play the tune, one more time

Racing throught the house, Working my back to break, but I am still fine.

Working day and night, only at evening , a good book by candel light?

But not today, not today, todayis my time, I do in my own way,( I fight.)

Sleppless in my bed, is what I am, I want him but, he´s what i can´t get.

I am a girl, a speciale one, my fantasies at night ,after all a Maid´s secret.

_**Verse 6: Marcie**_

Old and grey is what we are now, but happy and lucky in our life, we´re so fine.

With Fun and Kids we had made our days, I will never change that awesome time.

The moment of love, lasted for an eternity and here we are now, as happy as never before.

If anyone would, had told me once, that Fred isn´t the right one, I think I would have snapped

, but I have a better loss, with my Husband and my kids, we never had that crap, never had it bad.

_**Final Chorus: Girls**_

Wished for him, wished for me, play the tune, one more time

Relaxing in my Chair infront of ourHouse, resting my broken back, I am fine.

Working day and night, only at evening , a good book by candel light?

But not today, not today, today is my time, I do in my own way,( I fight.)

Sleppless in my bed, is what I am, I wanted him but I never knew what i get.

I am a girl, a speciale one, my fantasies at night ,once were only a Maid´s secret_**.**_

**Meanwhile:** Scene switched to a House , while in the background we still hear the Music, we see its an old Farmer house, some Cows and some Horses, suddenly they all look up and suddenly they come in Motion, and tried to break free from their cage they were in, we see that the House gets illuminated by lamps and we see a silouhette running with an pocket lamp to the Cow Cage, trying to calm the scared animals, he didn't manged to, suddenly the Cage cracked open on one place and the cows began to flee in panic, the Farmer tried to get a grip on the Bulls and Cows, we began to hear how the wind begins to whistel and that I begins to get stormy. The Farmer turned and we see the shock in his eyes from what was infront of him, (camera switcht into the view of the Farmer) we see a giant Taifun scratching over the earth In the farmers direction, shocked the old farmer tries to run away, but get caught by the Storm, the last picture we see of him is his screaming face, we see how the Taifun, races in direction town.

**Back to the Stage:**

**Theodore`s Pov:**

"And now our four Last hits for today, and then it´s called back home in the Bed ,my Peoples, but before we will Make you hot with a Hot Dance , here are The Chipette Featuring the Salsalettes, and on the Turntabels our Newest friend, here is Mister Monsun, With Conga/ We No speak Americano!" RJ announced the next act and suddenly a stage with an DJ desk appeared and behind stand a Munk like you haven ever saw one, cladded in Black and orange, with an Red Black stripped head towel and Long Black-Red, hair, and from the sides of the stage we see the Salsalettes as well as the Chipettes running up on stage, I can tell they have really practised hard, the last few days, but when Sakura´s friends the Salsalettes came to visit to show the newest member, Miss Cookie Rivera, fom America, they helped them to get the right Moves, when Brittany shouted that it were senseless to make a music you can´t dance to, well Miss Marcie had showed her and then all the Girls began to dance that way, and soon we Brittany Ellie and Jeanette have proposed that they wanted to do the performance with them, since they showed them on how to dance this dance., and we wanted to take RJ for DJ but he refused and he told us that he knows just the right guy for this JoB , he phoned a bit and at the end he had the man he wanted, Jacky Dancoras, or like he call himself, Mr. Monsun.

**Barnetta: Conga/ We no speak Americano;**

**MR. Monsun: **

**Pa pa l' americano  
Pa pa l' americano  
Pa pa l' americano**

Chipettes: 

**Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer**

Mr. Monsun:

**Pa pa l' americano  
Pa pa l' americano  
Pa pa l' americano**

Salsalettes:

**Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer**

Brittany: 

**Everybody gather 'round now  
let your body feel the hit.  
Cookie: **

**Don't you worry if you can't dance  
let the music move your feet.**

Girls:

**Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer**

Mr. Monsun: 

**Pa pa l' americano  
Pa pa l' americano  
Pa pa l' americano**

Cookie: 

**It's the rhythm of the island  
and like sugarcane, so sweet.  
Brittany:**

**If you want to do the conga  
you've got to listen to the beat.**

Girls: 

**Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer**

Mr. Monsun: 

**Comme te po'  
Comme te po'  
Comme te po' capi` chi te vo` bene  
Si tu le parle 'mmiezzo americano?  
Quando se fa l'ammore sotto 'a luna  
Come te vene 'capa e di: "I love you!"**

Cookie and Brittany: I LOVE YOU

Mr. Monsun: 

**Pa pa l' americano  
Pa pa l' americano  
Pa pa l' americano**

Fa l' americano!

Pa pa l' americano  
Fa fa l' americano

Girls:

**Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer  
Come on, shake your body baby,  
do the conga  
I know you can't control yourself any longer**

The Crowd broke out in Cheers and the girls got blown away luckily in our Arms, and the Salsalettes by some Dancers , but Cookie by MR. Monsun/ Jacky Dancoras.

"Hoppla, young Lady, that you don't hurt yourself, are you okay?" I heard him asking Cookie.

"Yeah Thanks!" I saw both blushing as she looked in his eyes, I see that seems to be love at first sight.

"And now an Performance of our Leader Girls, featuring our top Dj and best female chipmunk Batters so far we know until now, Here are The Alpha Girls Batting Beasts and Lady LOL!" Jacky/ Mr. Monsun, announced the next Act, the Leader Girls, Brittany, Esmeralda, Mira, Taya, and Cookie, on the Drums, Aisha, and Sakura the official Female drummer of Girlish Diamond, on the Dj desk, no toher but our major Smile Face, Lady LOL, Reika.

**Girls Generation- The Boys:**

**[All] I can tell you're looking at me  
I know what you see  
Any closer and you'll feel the heat  
[Reika] GG  
[All] You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me  
Every look will make it hard to breath  
[Reika] T R X  
[All] Bring the boys out**

**[Reika] Yeah~ You know~  
[All] Bring the boys out  
[Reika] We bring the boys out (x2) Yeah~  
[All] Bring the boys out**

**[Mira] Soon as I step on the scene  
I know that they're probably watching me~ watching me~  
[Reika] Get up  
[Brittany] Imma be the hottest in this spot  
There ain't no stopping me~ [Reika] That's right [Brittany] stopping me~**

**[Cookie] I know life is a mystery  
I'm gonna make history  
I'm taking it from the start  
[Esmeralda] Call an emergency  
I'm watching the phone ring  
I'm feeling this in my heart~ my heart~  
[All] Bring the boys out**

**[All] We are Alpha girls and make'em feel the heat  
[Brittany] And we do it and we can't be beat  
[All] Bring the boys out  
[Mira] We're born to win  
Better tell all your friends  
'Cause we get it in  
You know the girls  
[All] Bring the boys out**

**[Cookie] Wanna know my secrets  
From them I'll never tell  
'Cause I got them magic  
Touch them  
Imma try and I fail  
That's right  
[Reika] Yeah right  
[Cookie] That's right  
[Reika] Yeah right  
Come tonight  
I know I can fly**

**[Brittany] I know life is a mystery  
I'm gonna make history  
I'm taking it from the start  
[Esmeralda] Call an emergency  
I'm watching the phone ring  
I'm feeling this in my heart~ my heart~  
[All/Taeyeon] Bring the boys out**

**[All] We´re Alpha girls and we make'em feel the heat  
[Reika] And we do it and we can't be beat  
[All] Bring the boys out  
[Sakura] We're born to win  
Better tell all your friends  
'Cause we get it in  
You know the girls  
[All] Bring the boys out**

**[All] Girl's bring the boys out  
[Aisha] I wanna dance right now  
We can show them how the girls get down  
[Reika] Yes we go for more wins in a row  
No1 everyone should know  
Check this out**

**[Sakura] All the boys (x2) want my heart  
Better know how to rock in their stop  
[Reika] Oh G  
We make you so hot  
We´re Alpha Girl's we won't stop  
[All] Bring the boys out**

**[Brittany] It's not a fantasy  
This is right for me  
Living in like a star  
[Cookie] Can't get the rest of me  
Imma be what I wanna be  
This is deep in my heart~ my heart~**

**[All] I can tell you're looking at me  
I know what you see  
Any closer and you'll feel the heat  
[All/Mira] Just bring the boys out  
[All/Esmeralda] You don't have to pretend that you didn't notice me  
Every look will make it hard to breath  
[All] Bring the boys out  
[Brittany] 'Cause now  
[All/Mira] Girl's bring the boys out (x4)**

**[All] Girl's Generation make'em feel the heat  
[Reika] And we do it and we can't be beat  
[All] Bring the boys out  
[Cookie] We're born to win  
Better tell all your friends  
'Cause we get it in  
You know the girls  
[All] Bring the boys out**

While singing, the Girls danced in an bit dirty manner, means they sway their tails back and forth, touch their lips in a seductive manner, batting their eylashes and kinda flirting with the crowd, but I don't mind as well as all the boys, we kinda do the same in a not so visible manner expect of Alvin but brittany knows he don´t mean it and that he just put on a show, so is she. They also do kinda a friendly battel for the spotlight , then going back in one line to sing the chorus, as ending pose we see the Girls standing toghether, the tallest behind then the middels and then the shortest, we hear loud cheering almost deafening, as the crowd calmed down, we suddenly hear something like an hearbeat and the Girls run of the stage, suddenly the lights shut down and only a lightcone in the middel of the stage illuminated an tiny area, suddenly the stagefloor opened and we see how the Leader Boys together with Jacky and Yugo rising on a plateform up on stage level, as soon as they were up on stage they lift their head and RJ began to sing, while the Munkstyle Girls were on their Instruments.

**BEAST- Bad Girl:**

**RJ: I'm heart sick, heal me, be crazy, can't let you go**

**sad love song, my love's gone, plz baby don't go far**

**Yugo: (we got a new school, sounds, now we take this song,**

**so beast!)**

**Boys: **

**down down we gotta get down**

**down down we gotta get down**

**down down we gotta get down**

**Mark: (I wanna come to me girl)**

**down down we gotta get down**

**down down we gotta get down**

**down down we gotta get down**

**Mark:(I wanna come to me girl)**

**RJ:**

**The spot where you've left is full of sadness**

**How could you leave without me**

**As the time passes your face keeps popping in my mind**

**And now my head feels dizzy**

**Yugo: **

**Last night was my last kiss and as I didn't hold you back it was my miss**

**Plz hopefully everything is a dream and I think i've become an idiotic idiot**

**Shout, shout, although I really-really want to hold you but**

**Boys:**

**Hey hey hey girl, please come back plz ma hate girl**

**Bad girl, been thinking about it an it doesn't make any sense**

**Bad girl, your reminiscences are driving me crazy**

**Although I cried "don't leave"**

**Bad girl who leaves without looking back**

**Alvin:**

**G.O.N.E, after you've left, even the ticking clock stopped.**

**The words my ears pointlessly picked up is like our story (so sick)**

**At one point, ma ma lady, without you I cried daily**

**For now I will reserve your spot, girl C.O.M.E**

**Ginro:**

**I've only hated for a day, but I miss you already**

**Just thinking about you leaves face soaked with tears**

**As I get closer to confine you**

**You are only getting farther and farther**

**It must be too late to go back**

**You are voice is only getting fainter**

**RJ:**

**Shout, shout, although I really-really want to hold you but**

**Boys:**

**Hey hey hey girl, please come back, plz ma hate girl**

**Bad girl, your reminiscences are driving me crazy**

**Although I cried "don't leave"**

**Bad girl who leaves without looking back**

**Mason:**

**The words I couldn't say before**

**Suddenly became lies**

**Mark:**

**You're getting further and further away from me**

**Bad girl, your reminiscences are driving me crazy**

**Although I cried "don't leave"**

**Bad girl who leaves without looking back**

**Boys:**

**down down we gotta get down**

**down down we gotta get down**

**down down we gotta get down**

**Mason: (I wanna come to me girl)**

**down down we gotta get down**

**down down we gotta get down**

**down down we gotta get down**

**Mark: (I wanna come to me girl)**

As soon as they were done dancing like the originals, they got a blown away Cheer from the crowd as loud as former the girls, and even thought they had said it were the last song for them, we could convice them to make the last Song for this day, and Jacky also a big fan of Nightwish has searched just the right song for giving us power tomorrow.

Announced by JD, the Caregiver of Munkstyle, the Munkstyle Gang runs to the Stage.

"Okay and we are almost done it left only one last song and well I can happily say, even thought they wanted someone other let doing it, we could talk to them and they agreed, so we first want a big Cheer and aplause for all the Munks and Staff who helped today for making this Before-Party, so now please, an real heavy Applause for them!" JD said and we all runned to the stage, Staff, Munks and all the Helpers.

"Thank you guys, and well now to our last act, they agreed to sing you the last time a song until tomorrow, and then we gonna start with this last song officially the HOKAIDO MASTERQUEST, and here are Munkstyle, with Nightwish´s Nighquest, enjoy it and Goodbye people!"

**Nightwish- Nightquest:**

**Taya: **

**Born to the false world the wanderer  
Storyteller the pied piper ...  
On a quest for immortality  
Gathering a troop to find the fantasy**

Sayari:

**Lead by a maid queen of the night  
Voice of angel such a divine sight  
An amazon to fight and cure  
This reality with her feline lure**

Both:

**Patriotic to the promised land  
Of never-waking dream**

All of Them:

**Nightquest a quest not for the past  
But for tomorrow to make it last  
Simply the best way to walk this life  
Hand in hand with a dreamer's mind  
Enter the realm don't stay awake  
The dreams remain they only break  
Forget the task enjoy the ride  
And follow us into the night**

Taya:

**A merry minstrel with his fingers fast  
Playing his lute charming every lass  
Joins the troop with a glitter in his eye  
"Shall I find fame - or shall I die?"**

Sayari:

**Warrior with power along the path  
A hammerheart his gallantry to last  
Rhythm of sirens enemies take heed  
For in this war laws are in silent sleep**

Both:

**Patriotic to the promised land  
Of never-waking dream**

All of them:

**Nightquest a quest not for the past  
But for tomorrow to make it last  
Simply the best way to walk this life  
Hand in hand with a dreamer's mind  
Enter the realm don't stay awake  
The dreams remain they only break  
Forget the task enjoy the ride  
And follow us into the night**

Both:

**Come to the Elfland the eldest said  
In my guidance you shall not be afraid  
I am the mastermind the wizard to show the way...**

Nightquest a quest not for the past  
But for tomorrow to make it last  
Simply the best way to walk this life  
Hand in hand with a dreamer's mind  
Enter the realm don't stay awake  
The dreams remain they only break  
Forget the task enjoy the ride  
And follow us into the night

Taya:

**First ones to walk this path of night  
Lady in black lady in white  
Followed by legions of night-time wanderers**

Sayari:

**Guardians of the halls of heart  
When we from my homeland depart  
To challenge the gods of emptiness  
All of us:**

**May the quest begin!**

And with a Big bang they ended the song, we sweated like crazy but it was worth it, and the Cheer was so loud, so loud and heavy that the one sound we don´t expect almost has been overheard, but suddenly the cheer fainted and we all listen, listening to a siren, that's when suddenly the people began to realised what exatcly the siren was for, and even though we don´t knew it , I think we can say panic has also taken us as the first tried to escape out of the mass.

"Crap!" We heard JD and the Munkstylegang, say suddenly I got dragged with by Kiro and Jacky.

"C´mon guys we need to get out of here!" They screamed and we began to rush to our limousine driving us back to the Hotel in Hokkaido.

"Guys what is this for a Siren"We asked but I could think of it by myself not.

"The Taifun Warning System!" RJ said bluntly, while we all make huge tennisball eyes inclusive our Guardians.

"Taifun, what is that!" I asked still no clue but it didn´t reallywas difficult anyways.

Alvin answered me to mey Question with one word creeping the brightest shit out of me.

" A Tornado!"

**A/N: how was that guys , I hope it has please you guys, well then till then. Style out.**


	3. Kill the Boredom, Madness returns

**ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS 4.2 **

**BATTLES WITH OBSTACLES**

**A/N: hello peoples, are you doing good, im very sorry that I havent updated in so long, but I just had writersblock wich is actually really heavy for me, and to all of this come over hundred ideas for new stories in my head, well after all I now have become new inspiration and I hope you can forgive me, I also would be glad for some reviews of you guys, thanks already, well we left last time by the Tornado warning, here we go.**

**Alvin´s pov:**

"I am Bored!" I said and I mean it, since we saw the news after the Taifoon, in wich they told that the place where the Hokkaido Masterquest should have been started has been completely destroyed by the storm, we laying here on our fat lazy asses doing like nothing at all, well it was only since yesterday since the Buildingteam told us that it will dure another 4 months of preparations to recover all the destroyed decoration, soundsystems and Lighters, the whole elctronic and effect technology and what do I know more…, all in all we were bored to death by a rainy day and absolutly nothing to do.

"I know, me too and on top its raining, I will do something but even breaking something on purpose would be senseless!" Brittany said, and she was right, first of due to the fact that we weren´t at our home but we have been invited by JD and Jeniffer to live for the dure of the recover-buildwork on the Festival place, in their House, okay I admit it, House is an Understatement, I mean they have an huge villa, over 10.000 sqm free space for fun.

"Man RJ this is where you live?"We asked him the day we arrived and we were just as same overrun with awe as when we arrived a month ago at the Golden Palace Hotel, where we had met them for the first time.

"Yes this is it, this is our villa, huge enough for Two families, beside us there are also living Jeniffer and JDs family, but both are on a vacantion lately, leaving us and the kids alone together with JD and Jeniffer, means we will be here together with Annabeth, JD´s Sister and Rocky and Ariane, Jeniffer´s Siblings, and then there will also be the others." Rj explained.

Well the others, were the S.o.E gang and the M.S. gang, there guardians are currently testing there feelings for each other, and they agreed that the other can come with us for the next few months and well we will see how it will roll with the Two Guardians.

The best News came with the visit of the Police President, today in the early Noon, he announced that just a few hours before has been send a new Law in wich it is now also allowed for human police to arrest Crimemunks and other crime-active animals, so it gave us the possibility to give off our post in the CPD , we said we will think about it, I mean we arent really sure about it and anyways we need to look how it will affect on the carrier of the others, as much as I know in America they still havent opened an CP Corps, so there is no choice anyways for us, my Brothers, Brittany , her sisters, the other from S.o.E and M.S. and myself, but for RJ and his familly I am not really sure if they will stay in or not.

"I need to agree with you Alvin, its boring indeed!" Simon and Jeanette said in the same instant they looked at each other blushing and kissed, it was sweet to see that my brothers are so much in love with Britt´s Sisters, and I agreed from that because I lay here in front of the Tv with the love of my life in my arms, and my best friends and my familly around me.

"I have hunger, who else?" Theo asked, and instantly almost every Chipmunk-pawn raised in the air, so mine.

"Lets have some Toasterwaffels, Bro!" Ginro said to Theo and together they run to the kitchen means over three levels pure fun down to the kitchen and up again with the food lift.

"Wanna have some fun?" I asked this beautiful angel in my Arms.

"Sure!" She said and so we made our way to have the little fun we can have in here without breaking something.

"Make no mess Alvin, both of you okay!" Simon said watching us vanishing.

"Sure Simon!" We shouted back, and soon we were in the steps and already on the banister.

"Okay first rule for starters is to always holding my hand, okay?" I asked her, I honestly never done it while holding hands.

"Sure sweety!" She said with fluttering eyelashes, damn why is she so sweet lately, and what is this for an sweet smell, I guess these are the Toasterwaffels my brother prepared.

"Okay second rule, when coming in a curve always bending a bit to the abyss okay, never too much on the Steps inside or else you will fly out of the curve, okay?" I explained, this has happened to me when I first experienced it , I landed on one of Daves ah-so precious Vases.

"Well then, for the beginning, you gonna hold strong on me okay, and when I say its okay you will take my pawn but can leave the rest of me go okay?" I told her and she nodded, she snuggled on me and together we jumped.

"Wooohhooooo!" I screamed of pure fun, I could see that Brittany has fear first but by the second level she began to open to it more and enjoying the ride.

"Okay Brittany by the next curve we need to jump, just hold on strong and then we gonna try it with one hand okay?" I screamed to her over the drivewind, she nodded and the jump came nearer.

"Okay Brittany hold on strong, and now Jump!" I screamed and just in that moment, the Butler, Jackson, came with an tablet of toys on which also two chipmunk sized skateboards and helmets laying, I let go of Brittany´s hands and grabbed the two skateboards while she grabbed the two helmets, from the plate, without scaring the old Butler, I guess he already has experience in not shrieking when suddenly two Chipmunk flying right across his face, due to Reika and probably Sakura and Ginro, I grabbed Brittanys free pawn and gave her the board with the other, while she set me the Helmet on, and now we gained more speed, I heard her screaming in fun and we were almost in the Kitchen, only five more meters.

"Brittany whe I say now , you jump okay?" I said and almost instantly I screamed.

"Jump!" I screamed and together we jumped, from the banister to the kitchen.

"Whooohooo that was awesome Alvin!" Brittany screamed , and hugged me happily I kissed her forehead and suddenly I was against the fridge making out with her.

"Enjoying your time little dudes!" I heard it from above, we parted away and looked in the face of Claire and the other Guardians.

"Hey, whats up Dave, Claire, JD, Jeniffer!" I asked and we jumped on the table next to them.

"I think there Is something you should see Alvin and Brittany!" Claire said and she stepped away from an little television and turned up the Volume.

"As we just got Informations, the Crime has been taken action yesterday evening when in the whole town the Electric has fallen out, its getting gossipped that next to Humans also a group of the so called Children of Fear, Crime-chipmunks, has been taken action in the robbery, what exactly has been stolen is still unclear but the Military president has spoken out an travelstop for all inland Chipmunks and humans, also will all Chipmunk-related event being stopped, this also takes in the long-awaited Hokkaido Masterquest which has been already canceled after yesterday the Taifoon has destroyed all the preparations on the Nakoia-field where the official second Battel of the Bands should have been holded down, I don't know if we will see this year the Battle or not, the first time they had canceled was because one of the Main Actors has been shot in a gunfight, but informations says that she is back to recover good and that she will be able to performe again in a few weeks, we hope that this case will be closed then so we finnaly can enjoy the Hokkaido Masterquest, well this was it from us, and now comes the weather." JD Readed the Subtitle and this alone was a shock enough to let me hanging my mouth on the ground, the rebuilding works, stopped, no outtravel permission for Chipmunks, Military technology stealed from Human and Chipmunk now after the new Lawn has been send.

"This will be bad when the Dudes will get wind of it!" I said and I heard the schock wave of disbelieve.

"WATH!" it makes Brittany and me flinching.

We scurried upstairs and saw all the others to the tears near.

"Did you hear that Alvin!" Theodore cried getting supported by an crying Eleanor, even Yugo and Sayari cried , the only once who didn't cry were the S.o.E Gang, but like they told us they don't really cry much in times only when someone gets terribly hurt, they are already so emotiondeaf from all the mobbing and bullying in their old schools that it isn´t really easy to get in normal situations some emotions out of them, but sure they also where sad about this news.

"Ring, Ring!" the phone rung and I saw the Maid, Emilia, taking it off.

"Hello Dawson-Wilkinson residence here, who , oh the Police president, okay wait I gonna ask them!" she marched off in direction of the Kitchen, ten minutes later they all came back in, JD takes the Phone and gestured us to come over , he placed the phone in the middel of the table and put it on speaker.

"Hello, here is , how can I help you, Mr. Natsuki ?" JD asked polite.

"Hello well I have bad news for you Guys, I think we still have luck because the media havent get wind from the case but I need to tell you that an hour ago the Chipmunk Police Department in Tokyo has been attacked, by an roboter, we have no clue from where this robot came nor do we know why he attacked, but all we know since now is that no one has been harmed but a few of some big fishes has been escaped and with it also prisoner 0056 and prisoner 0057, they are the Chitosei-siblings!" He said and we all fall out of the clouds by that, I looked over to Sayari and I saw that she began to cry and to hide by Yugo, who hugged her comfortly, I looked to Brittany and I see that she looked at me fearfully, I walked over to her and let her sobbing in my arms, all the other do the same even Mason and mira, the others of S.o.E simply take them in an tight bearhug, its their art to come clear with that situation.

"Does it give any evidence where they could be!" JD asked.

"No, I am so sorry,but I don't know anything more yet, but I have also infos about their father, the Drug Baron Hojo Chitosei, it seems he has vanished in the underground, without any trace!" He said and it was something, that bothered me.

"Mr. Natsuki, here speaks Alvin, uhmm I have a question, do you have heard about the robbery in the Military base here in Hokkaido?" I asked and the other looked at me confused.

"Uhmm yes,why so ?" The policepresident asked me.

"Well I think those two cases are hanging together , I think this robot who suddenly attacks the CPD could be the robbed thing of the Military base, I mean when I want to steal a robot, where do I better find one than in an Military Base not!" I said and the others especially Simon looked in awe at me.

"Hmm, not bad observation, I will contact the Millitary officer and see what I can get on informations, since then I have organised some bodyguards for you guys, because I am not sure what exactly the Chitosei´s will doing but then you are at least safe okay, this is an order!" He said and we couldn't argue about it, Sayari is okay but still not totally over the dam, and almost all the other girls are highly traumatised by all this action last month, if those three are on free foot, we can need all help we can get.

"where shall we meet them?" Jeniffer asked.

"They will find you, just simply try to live as normaly as before ah and some other thing, for the during of the time I will that you not leave Hokaiddo for your own safety okay?" he asked and we all agreed, he wished us still a good day but I think we can forget that, this day is definitely ruinated.

"Now I am sad and bored!" I said with hanging ears, while the others agreed, we looked through the giant DVD list JD has but couldn't find a film which suited everyone of us.

"Let´s do something, just something or I drive insane!" I told them and it was RJ who came up with the idea.

"Wanna have some fun in our Acarde hall for chipmunks, down in the town?" he asked and I almost kissed him.

"Sure why not!" we said in unison, we asked our guardians for Permissionand they said they would love to tag along with the kids and us.

And so we drived Downtown, and I asked RJ something I always wanted to asking.

"Hey RJ, what I always wanted to know is how you and the Girls have met before you know us!" I was dang curious I mean look at them , I never saw Chipmunks who where more in love then them and to remember myself I thought about the reaction on the kidnapping, the threat, and the shooting of Sayari and the way they spoke and act in the time of the war, I must say I am damn astounde and I know that I ticked off too when I felt that Brittany was in Danger and I couldn´t doing anything but waiting for the threat, and then the relief when I had her back in my arms, and then all the bad what had happened to Sayari, I glanced over to Both Yugo and Sayari, I saw her laughing about Yugo as he looked confused at her because of a joke he hadn´t get.

The next Half Hour, RJ told us while we drived through the town, exactly how they have met and fallen in love, they had the same as we when we first saw the Girls but instead of fighting over the throne of the Schools favourite band, they had helped the others to ground a band, making a band project together and becoming famous and that all while they had a real Love at first sight relationship.

"Wow well this I call love!" I said and I cuddled with Brittany who snuggled into my furry chest.

"Well by us it was first rather unclear on what for an relationpoint we stood but I think we finally have found each other and I love to take care about my Mr. Awesome" Brittany says purring to me I smirked and kissed her head making her sighing in content and snuggling deeper in my chest.

"Awwwwww!" was the word spoken in unison.

"Hey guys look there, we have arrived, lets go quick or the best Games are taken!" Reika screamed ecxidetly and as soon as the car stopped she jumped throught the window, pulling Kiro,Sakura and Ginro behind her in the open Door.

"She sure loves to play dance and music games, you better beware when you need to compitate in a battel against her, she undress you till the socks!"

"And so we entered the Acarde hall, the first thing that punched my Eye was the giant Version of the 5D 20.11 Dance and Performance Battel table, the same for our subscribing game at the start of the whole Thing last month.

"So this is now the human version of the Battle Table, you have sended us?" I said to him and he nodded, suddenly I felt an hard pull on my arm , I looked down and saw reika trying to pull me somewhere.

"Reika, what are you doing!" I aksed confused while she began to drag me and Brittany through the hall over the Machines.

"You guys, come with me, must battel, right now!" she said in such a rush it was hard to understand her.

She dragged us to an game of Dance Dance revolution, at least I think it is that.

"c´mon guys, c´mon we need to hurry!" She said as she raced with us to the gme, she had luck no one has tacken the Game yet, she almost jumped on the surface and she put the coin in, she choosed a song, unfortunality it was all in japanese but it was a cool melody. (Hangry and Angry: Romantique ne violence).

Left, Right, down, down, up, right, down, left, spining, right, down, left, right, up, down, left, right, and ever so further it was really tiering for me but I got supported by Brittany and the others, after I loosed badly against Reika, Charlene began the battel with reika and also only by a hairs breed and one point difference loosed to her, she was as sweaty as I was and got supported by her boyfriend.

"Man you guys are no fun, its boring when I always win!" Reika sayd an Hour after, as she had defeated the last one, RJ, she puffed cheeks and paced back and forth as if she think about something.

"Hey how about we gonna play against you!" It suddenly comes behind us, we turned only to see RJ and Sakuras and Reikas friends Mr. Monsun and Cookie.

"Mr. Monsun, Cookie, its nice to see you again!" Theodore said but Monsun waved off.

"Just Call me Jacky guys, Mr. Monsun is only an artist-nickname, my real name is Jacky Dancoras or simply JD !" Jacky said and we laughed all , it would be arkward with both, JD the Guardian and JD the Chipmunk in one room.

"Well guys what ya doing here anyways" Reika asked, very curious about why they stand so close next to each other, they blushed by that question and began to stutter.

"Uhmm we-well, you , uhmm see we k-k-kinda h-have a Date!" Jacky said and I saw that he felt uneasy, well sort off embarassed that we kinda caught them.

"No big thing man, we only Started to date after the first Concert for the Beginning, well after we heard that the Festival place has been destroyed by the Taifoon , I asked her if she was okay and if nothing has happened, she said no and so I said we should met, first she don't really wanted, she was upset about something, I could hear it through her voice, I said I would meet her on the market place by Tux and Dresses, so I arriced there and there she sat, I honestly thought she wouldn´t come but I was glad she did, well things tossed and turned but in the end we have found each other I guess!" JD said and we nodded in understanding.

"And what are you doing here guys?" Cookie asked us.

"Well playing and battling, what else do you do in an Acarde Hall?" Reika replied while she choosed the next song to dance.

"Yeah right , silly me, well if you have nothing against Kiro I would like to try an Coorperation Game with Cookie and Me , and you together with Reika?"

"Sure thing man but better be prepared we will not lose that for sure!" Kiro said and we saw the fire in their eyes, how this game will end? We never will be3 able to know, because just in this moment the earth began to shake violently, then it stopped and suddenly it began again, just like something giant stomped over the street, we run out of the Acarde Hall only to see the real Horror this town ever had seen.

"What the Hell is this?" I heard it come form Brittany and the Girls.

"Well Guys I think this is….

**A/N: Uiiiiiih cliffhanger-time, I will not spoil anything, maybe its what you think but maybe not who knows. Well what it will be we see in the next chapter, ahhh and people I heartly would remember to leave a nice review when this Chapter pleased you. Thanks already okay, well then ppl until next time, ah and I have just begun writing on my Lemon story Season two, after Dirty Picture comes now Dirty Dancer, it tells the story of how Munkstyle find each other in an complete other light and completely new told , this story has no relation to any other of mine story other than I said in Dirty picture its not related to Family bonds, apropos family bonds, I seriously need to end this stories but I have no idea what to read and well its kinda useless to write if no one read or review it anyway well I think I will simply end that story and stop this row until I have more ideas okay and then please at least read it okay.**


	4. When Mechas attack, Unexpected Help

**ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS 4.2 **

**BATTLES WITH OBSTACLES**

**A/N: Stomp, Stomp, stomp, it comes and it´s big, no its not green and it cant transform but it will coming for you, here we go, I said you should enter it, the metal world of doom, because here you go! **

**Brittany´s Pov:**

AS we runned outside of the acardehall, my heart litterally stopped in its track and began to pump backwards, wanting me to run back in, infront of us stood a giant, and I mean a giant, made of metal.

"I-is that, w-w-what I think i-i-i-it is!" I asked , afraid to no end.

"If you think that this is actually the Robot who had been stolen out of the military base and which had been attacked the CPD Headquarter, then I think I can say , yes you are right!" Simon said, but before he could ramble further the atmosphere changed completely, we looked behind us and a huge amount of peoples stood in the windows, pushing their nose flat to get a look on what was happening ouside, even in the doorframe they stood , blocking every try to get back in , even for chipmunks it was impossible to squeez through.

"Guys, I don´t want to panickj already but I honestly have a very bad feeling right now!" Theodore said, getting nods from Eleanor, Sakura and Ginro.

As on demand the robot came next to the arcarde hall, while all the Cars tried to maneuvrating around it, it stopped, and turned to the hall, I was now sure tha whatever that thing is trying to do, it will end bad.

Suddenly it raised his shade, and I got the shock of my life as I saw who actually sit inside.

"Well hello there guys, wanna play a bit!" the one Chipette in this world, who has the ability to make the entire CPD shivering when even thinking about , the one chipette which we managed to bring behind bars, and who had sweared for revenge, the one Chipette with an all mighty tool in her hands , right now.

"Sanaki!" We screamed all in unison, and as if she heard us she began to laugh, her voice strenghened a hundred times through the Robots microphone.

"Ahahhahahahahahahahahaha, I see you have missed me, but you havent to I wasn´t long away after all, and now I am back, so don´t cry, you have still no need to cry, I will give you something to cry!" She said, screaming the end as she raised her arm, in which she hold a giant mace out of metal, she let the robot , crashing it right over our heads in the Hall window, suddenly the hell exploded, with screeams everywhere and we had struggle, to comprehend what was about to happen right now.

"Alright, everyone follow my lead, Run!" I screamed, as I runned away the others behind me together with Dave and our guardians, who managed to squeez themselve through the screaming panicking crowd.

"Stop running my friends, I only want to play with you, hehehehe!" Sanaki laughed, insane as always, with a creepy vioce, like stolen out of an horromovie.

I heard stomps of Metal against asphalt, I looked behind, only to almost get a heart attack as the giant robot followed us.

"oh, nonoononononononoooooooo!"I screamed as I felt a pull, I saw Alvin pulling on my arm, he jumped up on dave , to avoiding to suddenly getting trampled flat by the panicking an fleeing crowd.

"Dave, we need to hide somewhere!" Alvin screamed, as the robot came ever so further, this was indeed like in a scifi horror movie.

"I know but where!" Dave said, as we keeped running through the crowd, I looked around, all the others sat either in JD and Jennifers Bag, or in Daves Hoody-cowl, while Alvin and I holded on on dear life, our hands to both sides on Daves neck and hair.

"Where is the car JD!" Dave screamed.

"In the opposide, in the Parkinghouse!" JD screamed back.

"Alright I have an idea!" Dave screamed, I saw how he grabbed Claire´s hand, and as soon as we were on the next Cross road, Dave changed the direction, he runned with Claire on his Hand, and JD as well as Jeniffer following us, a down to the next crossroad in direction of the Highway, god alone knows what he wanted there.

"But as if Fortuna has fleed herself, we suddenly heard a gruesome screeching sound, as if you would scrub, asphalt with a piece of heavy mettal, we looked back and we saw how, the robot drifted around the corner , aiming for us.

"Oh Shit!" Dave screamed, the earth shook the nearer the giant came.

"What shall we do, what shall we do !" I heard Dave mumbling, completely terrified of what to do now.

"Dave, watch out!" I heard Alvin scream, and just in the right moment, dave stopped, the giant stomped over him, still running, and well it crashed right inside an Truck, who came down from the highway, in the towns direction.

"C´mon, im sure he will not last long to recover!" Dave screamed as he turned, he wanted to run as suddenly we had been circled by military cars.

" What is that supposed to mean!" Dave screamed, as suddenly armed soldiers jumped out of the cars and down from the pickups, they screamed something at us, gesturing to climb into the truck, aiming with their weapons at us as if we were criminels.

I saw how Jd got ringed down , still screaming something ,not understandeable for me, in japanese.

"What´s going on here, why do we get arrested, we haven did anything!" Claire screamed, holding her stomach for protecting it, in this chaos I almost forgot that she was pregnant, I just hope that the whole running wasn´t too worse for the baby.

"Why do we get arrested!" Dave asked Jd as we got dragged inside an Military Van.

"They give us the responsibility, for the attack!" JD said.

"What!" We all shouted in disbelieve.

"How can they probably think, that we have something to do with all of this!". Claire asked dumbfounded

"Well I just heard it from one of the soldiers, we are all wanted , from Chitosei and her Gang, both Chipmunks and humans as well as the Yakuza, it seems that Akasura had more than just a few liabilities by them, and the money he had blackmailde from us, was for them, they now threatened to blow up places when they don't get us in the deadlines, because we had been the last one seen together with Akasura, now the National security had taken action, they take us to an secure place, until they can calm the whole situation!" JD said, andi shacked in fear.

"Should that mean that we are responsible, when innocent peoples are getting killed!" Eleanor asked worried.

"When the whole situation don't calm itself, I think this will be exactly the case!" JD replied, making Eleanor crying into Theodore´s chest.

"Is there nothing that we can do!" He asked.

"No, nothing , or at least not, as long as you don't have one Million Yen directly at hand, they don´t like to wait on their money, and Japans police system don´t alow, negotiations with either Yakuza nor terrorists, and well inthis case we have both on our throats, Chitosei and his Yakuza-gang, want their money for every price, while Sanaki and her excavated inmates want their revenge on you guys, I don't know if between both of them there is an deal or not, or it was again an complete new group who helped them to steal the robot!"Jd said and I must say , this whole story was so damn unreasonable, as if we just jumped into an scifi action movie.

"Uhmm, guys , can it be that we somehow drive an complete other way than the others!" Simon suddenly screamed out, as he looked out of the window, we all scurried over only to see how the whole convoy drived infront of us, but we changed directions, to somewhere completely elsewhere.

"Hey, hey, what is the meaning of this!" JD shouted as he knocked on the glass window, one of the soldiers opened.

"Hey where are we driving!" Jd asked again, and the soldier looked at us in annoyance, he ordered something in Japanese, then closed the window again.

"What did he said?" We asked dumbfounded by this whole scene.

" To shut up and wait until we were there?" he said and he looked very worried.

"Guys , I have such a feeling that we are in big danger right now" He finally said.

"What do you mean JD!" Dave asked.

"I think this here isn´t the national security and,….!"

"Baaaaaaaam!" Suddenly the whole Van got shook violently as suddenly something crashed right into the cockpit.

"Aaaaah!" We screamed as we got shook al around, Alvin looked outside.

"Oh got Dave whatch out!" Alvin screamed and jumped right in dave face, who backed away due to the sudden weight on his face, but he had luck, a second later, an Iron staff crashed right through the window, shattering the same.

"Holy shit!" Alvin shouted.

"Alvin you have saved Dave´s life!" Theodore shouted happily with the head stuck between claires knees, holding a thumb up, if this Situation didn´t got stranger per second, I would now definitely laughing my butt off at the sight.

"Damn , really whats going on here!" Jeniffer asked , as suddenly the door got ripped open, Mens with Clowns mask and Machineguns, screamed and gestured , shouting at us.

"Out, now, into the Van!" One man said to Dave, and gestured towards an black Van, we couldn't do anything due to the machineguns.

So we climbed inside the van, where other mans with masks sitted, they too hold up Machine guns.

"Mr. and Mrs. Seville, Mr. and , we are sorry to overun you like this but we need to make sure , that no one sees us!" One man said, as soon as the last one was in , and the door closed he ripped down his mask, revealing an young army soldier, at least not older than 35.

"If I may introduce myself, I am First Lieutenant Jack Moore, Homeland Security, Department for International Security of citizens, we have been sended down here to protect you, as soon as the threat of the Yakuza had been published, but also as a reinforcement for the HSA Japan, the mens who where in the truck with you were Yakuzas, that's why we needed to get you out of it!" The First Lieutenant said.

"We thank you , but what exactly is going on here!" JD asked.

"A week earlier, the Department of Homeland Security of Japan gotten a terroristical blackmail letter, in which the terrorists demand a sum of 50 million US Dollars, or they would exercise a nuclear attack on the Tokyo Tower, and as if that were not enough excitement, now the police president received, a few days ago, also a blackmail letter, in which the yakuza demands, that we either are presenting them your dead bodies or that also a sum of 10 million Yens shall be paid into a secret bank account, otherwise they would blow up, within a deadline, at each passing day, a certain place in Hokkaido in the air!" Mr. Moore said and we were shocked, already a Sum of 60 Millions, this is sick, even by our standards of blackmailing, back in the USA.

"And well, Japan does not do any negotiations with terrorists or Yakuza, but logically, the public is not really amused as suddenly informations about the planned terroristical act in Tokyo, had become leaked through, well you can think of the Stampede which currently rules Tokyos street, luckily the People havent already heard about the threat from the Yakuza, so we could get you out of here, and now with this rampaging Mecha, who runs through Hokkaidos Streets, there isn´t any secure place anymore, I don´t know who had helped to steal the Robot, but after the CPD had been attacked, we can say that not even they are secure anymore, they now have been moved the rest of the CPD in an secure place, but the Yakuza had announced to make a new Blackmail video, and they will publish it tonight, over whole Hokkaido, that will create a mob for sure!" The 1LT said, and we were buff like never before in our life.

"Well that escaladed quickly!" RJ said, all eyes were on him.

"What do you mean RJ Darling!" Taya asked, and RJ sighed.

"Well, you still remember what the Policepresident said, not, that Sanaki´s "Dad" I an Big boss in the Underground, a Drug Baron, well now I asked myself, why exactly want the Mafia our Corpses, I can only combine that so, you still know what Akasura had done as he threated us, what was the threat about?" RJ asked us.

"Money, he wanted 4 Million Yen from us!" Sayari said, bitterly.

"Exactly, but didn´t he ever get them because he got arrested, but who was with him that time!" RJ again asked us.

"Sanaki!" Theodore and Eleanor said.

"Exactly, so the Police president said that Sanaki´s dead is an mafia Boss, and Sanaki was with Akasura that time, I personally think that Akasura must had Debts by the Mafia, or better said by Chitosei, so that he needed the 4 Millions to pay back the money, logically cant he do that anymore, now that he´s in the jail, well Sanaki was with him , and had seen how he had been arrested, but don´t she knew that the police had followed us but not on purpose, so she interpret it so , that we must have contacted the cops , giving him the money, they then catched and arrested Akasura, so that the Mafia, and with them Sanaki´s dad, had lost all hope to get the money from Akasura, so they want now either the corpses of the one who had disturbed their money, means we, or they will get 10 Millions from the Town, or else they will blow up several places within the deadline , every passing day!" RJ said, it was a bit complex, his thought but it makes sense actually, even for me.

"Okay, I got this, but how exactly then does Sanaki comes on an Military Mecha!" Simon asked Dumbfounded.

"I have no clue, but I would say that there must have been someone being payed by Chitosei-san or else they would go into the risk of Climbing up an entire tower, only to attack an Police corps of Chipmunks, I think that Chitosei must have something to do with it, after all it was clearly Sanaki´s voice which sounded out of the voice of the Mecha, and we all know that she couldn´t get in contact with anyone at all, since she had been arrested in an single cell in the cPD, and I don't believe that someone of the CPD would have acted as a courier for the Mafia!" Alvin said, and I nodded,it does make sense.

"I guess you are right, but then is still the question how they have known about the Mecha at all, as much as I know the whole case was Top secret!" Mr. Moore said.

"Only God knows but if you ask me I would say that you hae a mole in theMilitary, someone who must get payed from the Yakuza, for spying in the Military and maybe by the Coast guard, otherwise I can´t explain this to myself!" Dave said, and we nodded.

"Well anyways, it will be one way or another made a thorough investigation, both in personnel and in the night event itself, i´m sure they will find the mole, well our main task is now first to ensure your safety and protection for both escort and constant guarding, so we ask you to submit to a thorough security check and a chip mark, so we can always see where on the area you are at the moment, this is only for your own safety.

We will not interfere in your private life, but you need to take to the knowledge that on the security grounds it gives, because of the safety, some ABSOLUTE rules!" Mr. Moore said, and we all looked at our troublemakers, Alvin and Yugo.

"What!" They asked as we keep starring them on, making me chuckling.

"Rule number one, No one, I repeat, no one , without any expection, will leave the security ground, alright?" He asked, and we nodded.

"Alright, Rule Number two, Telephone´s and Handys are not allowed on the Security grounds, that's why we will give you a Handy which only works on the groundborders, and it´s not possible to track it down from the ouside, your personal cell phone, you have to hand out, in the off state, at the reception, they will gonna get returned to you at the end of your stay!" Again we nodded.

"Rule Number Three, the removal of the chip marking is punished with a one-week room arrest, as I said, this mark is just for security reasons!" He said and we nooded in understanding

"Rule number four, out of Security , every contact with outsiders is banned, a prohibition violation is punishable with a roomarrest, relative to the length of the remaining stay !"He said and a gain we nooded.

"Well, the further details relative to the safety device, will be announced to you on your arrival, well then there is nothing else to say as, keep the chin up!" Mr. Moore told as as we arrived on our destination, I was in awe, it looked more like an High Security Jail , than actually a Safety Ground.

"Well, lets make the best out of it, I guess!" I said and the others nodded.

" That are, the most awesome Vacantion we ever had!" Alvin said sarcastic and I knew exactly what he mean.

"you say it, Honey, You say it!" I told him, squeezing his paw as we entered the giant complex.

**A/N: oh hell I know I havent updated this story for so long, but I was too occupied with my newest Story for MLP, anyway here is now a new chapter and I hope you can forgive me, if yes I wouldlove to have some reviews from you guys, again sorry for the wait, and also Darkness Book 1 will get updated soon I set both stories again on Hiatus I will tell you so, I also decided to write an new chapter for Scandalisious Stories, The daily Gossipkitchen, two new chapters and the beginning chapter of Dirty Dancer 1, DJ got us falling in Love again, the second season in my Dirty series, then I will put both Darkness as well as this one here on Hiatus as long as I finally have my first Book for MLP done, meanwhile while I write MLP I write also on Dirty Dancer, I don't want to write on more than two stories right now, and before I can write here more I need to think about the further content okay. Hope you can Forgive me, greetings your Munk-my-Style.**


	5. Where are they now, of doubts and fears

**ALVIN AND THE CHIPMUNKS 4.2 **

**BATTLES WITH OBSTACLES**

**After Long time finally a new chapter, I know i´m sorry for not writing for so long but I had my reasons, anyways today we are looking a bit in the future.**

**Chapter 5: Where are they now, what i´ve done, of doubts and fears.**

_Japan , Hokkaido, 07 avril. 2013, 12:30 pm._

_1 Year after the Munks entered the Safe place of the Homeland Security of Japan._

(Mitarashi Music TV Moderator):

"Hello and welcome, I am Nanaki Mitsuragi, here is MMTV, Mitarashi Music TV, with the newest episode of `Where are they now´, today we are looking at some very cute and rather tiny stars, yes my dear public, we are talking about Chipmunks, more precisely, about 4 different Groups, the Munkettes, or better known as, Alvin and the Chipmunks and the Chipettes, also we are talking about our beloved Chipmunks from Munkstyle, and over 2 Groups of Europe, the Moldavia Sonor from Italia and Seed of Emotion from Luxembourg!" the Moderator of the show, Nanaki Mitsuragi, tell us.

"It´s now good over a years since we have heard of them, no one knows where all of them are, not the Munks , nor their Managers are seen since one year, after they last were seen as they visited an Arcade shop in the Maruba Street here in Hokkaido, this was the last time since a year that they were outside in the corwd, we asked at their home, The Dawson Manor, but also their no one had seen them, the Staff of the Manson is still quite worried.

The question which the whole world is still asking, is the same we ask since they vanished, Munkstyle, Munkettes, Moldavia Sonor and Seed of Emotions, where are you, what are you doing, and furthermore, will you soon come out again!" Nanaki said, presenting the topic of this weeks episode.

"Even though that a good 9 months ago, their new Albums were released, they weren´t scene at any press Conferences, their new albums : Munkstyle´s `Munkalicious´ and `Symphonic and Mysterious´ and the Munkette´s `Only with Friends I feel good´, as well as the second album of Seed of Emotion, `World-slaughter´, and suprisingly also Moldavia Sonor´s `Fantasmico, wich, even more suprising, all came out at the very same day´, were absolutely the Blockbusters of that month.

Even though that the case with the , one year ago, stolen Military robot, wich had been envolved in the dissapearence of the Chipmunk crews, hasn´t still be solved, no one until today, has ever seen either the robot, nor the Chipmunks or their Caretakers, since that faithfull day.

For those who still haven´t heard about it, as we knew since 9 months, now, has been broken in the Military base of the near Fukusaki Island, the robot prototype which has been stolen that time, later rampaged through the Town of Nahoka , here in Hokaiddo, and destryoed 2 months later, the HSA (Homeland Security Agency) in Nakorata, over 120 injured it gave these days, if the Robot was controlled by Humans or Chipmunks is still unclear, but was the Prototype constructed for both of them and as an undestructable weapon for war-duty, futhermore don´t we know if the attack at the Acarde Hall, that was also when the Chipmunks and their caretaker has been seen the very last time, was only unfortunate coincidence or an unexpected meeting of both groups, or if the attack was directly pointed at the Chipmunk bands, however shall many people have seen how the Chipmunks and their Caretakers, shall have been dragged in a military Car, as the Robot has been surrounded, after he crashed in a truck near the highway, later it shall have been seen that the same Military car, shall have an Accident on an distant crossroad, as it collided with another military Car, from the Homeland security, armored, masked mens shall have then dragged the Chipmunks and their Caretakers in the car, and drove of with them, it´s still not clear what has happened later.

Some fans are rumoring that the Chipmunks also have been involved in the terror cases 1 year ago, after a Terror Organization threathed to blow up many buildings in Tokyo, starting with the famous Tokyo Tower, if they don´t get 50 Million US Dollars, also should have been a bomb attack planned, by the Yakuza, here in Hokkaido,if they not get the Chipmunks and the Caretakers dead bodies presented, or the 10 millions which they wanted, that this is a very unusual manner of the Yakuza to get their money, might be because the Chipmunks aren´t that easy to get anymore.

But if these rumours are true or simply taken out of nowhere is still unclear, all we know since today is , that there are no concrete evidences that the Chipmunks are even involved in both cases.

Out of some sources which have been send Letters to our programstation, has been a so called, Shinosuke Akasura, who according to our sources, has been the former Manager of Munkstyle envolved in the case of the big Bank robbery in Tokyo's Central Bank.

Mr. Akasura, who momentarily sits in the prison, because of blackmailed bank robbery, kidnapping in coincidence with aggravated assault and deprivation of liberty as well as attempted murder, and violation of the Arms Act, and unauthorized possession of weapons , shall had have debts by the Yakuza, as he has been captured a year ago, after an gunfight and after robbing the central bank of Tokyo, together with some Chipmunks, which called themselves, Children of Fear, the money was seized by the police and later handed over to the Central Bank back, the Yakuza then threated to blow up the Tokyo Tower, if they not get their money handed over, but since Japans police and Army do not negotiate with terrorists, the situation had been a critical, but since a year , the Tower wasn´t been blown up, if the Mastermind behind the planned attack was arrested is unclear, but rumours saying, that the Chipmunk shall have payed the debts with the income of their CD Sale, and so also the terror Organization, if the Organization has been found arrested is also unclear, fact is, that Shinosuke Akasura still will be sitting for at least another 14 years.

Because of the danger, of getting crushed and killed by giantic Robot feets, we though wish our little furry friends all luck of the world, this was MMTV, Mitarashi Music TV with, Where are they now.

I Am Nanaki Mitarashi!"

**Alvin´s pov:**

"Zumm!"

With this sound I switched of the TV in Brittany and my Rooms, it was now, 5 months since we moved here in this secured Appartment, the Mole at the Homeland Security was caught quickly, but it was already too late, only two hours later, the Hell broke out on the Safety ground, as Sanaki and her groups had found us, and if it wasn´t worse enough, she came with a Battalion of mecha robots, the Mole, apparently and angry and bad payed, Mr. Kuwasaki, who just happened to be the technical genius behind the Mecha Robot, Novahawk, got corrupted and payed by the Terror Organization, to build them new robots, but for the material they needed Money, and we, the chipmunks, just happened to give them that money, oh how folled we have been, and how much we have yet encountered on the head when we thought we do the right thing and save the people of Hokkaido, but we have only caused the death of many innocent soldiers, there is not a moment where I did not think of it.

My family and though also Lieutenant Moore means that it wasn´t our mistake, and that we were not responsible for it, and they´re right, we are not, … I am responsible, it was my idea, to release a few CD´s to get enough money to pay the Yakuza and the Terrorists, I did it without thinking of the possible consequences, and in the end there was no Bomb near the Tokio tower, though there were some at the said buildings , the Terrorist threathened to blow up, but in the end it was getting worser per second, all I can say is that I am happy that at least Claire has born her baby safely, at least her baby was safe….

I know, I shouldn´t think of it, but I couldn´t stop crying, whenever I look at Brittany´s dried tearstreeks, it reminded me of how much we had lost, how much we had lost because I was so stupid, always, always I injure those I love, first Dave, then Jeanette, then Sayari and again Jeanette, the Leadergirls and Brittany, now weven eleanor , theodore, and Ginro, so also Yugo, and now my own unborn son, dead, they said it was a deathbirth, but I knew it better, it was karma who stricked back, for all the shit I have done in the past, this was my reward.

I didn´t knew what to do , so I put out my Munkpod and again listened to the song , which I think , I have heard for a thousand times now, since this day, the cover song from Seed of Emotions, Newest Album.

**Linkin park: What I´ve done:**

_**In this farewell **_

_**There's no blood**_

_**There's no alibi'**_

_**Cause I've drawn regret**_

_**From the truth**_

_**Of a thousand lies**_

_****__**So let mercy come**_

_**And wash away**__**  
**_

_**What I've done**_

_**I'll face myself**_

_**To cross out what I've become**_

_**Erase myself**_

_**And let go of what I've done**_

Was it just me , or do the world truly was better without me, I mean, if I never would have been born, our race would still have lived in the forests and we would have never began to invade the big Cities, and so maybe also all of this shit would never been happened, but then again, I would have never met Brittany and her sisters, I would never have become friend with RJ and the others.

_****__**Put to rest**_

_**What you thought of me**_

_**While I clean this slate**_

_**With the hands**_

_**Of uncertainty**_

_****__**So let mercy come**_

_**And wash away**_

_****__**What I've done**_

_**I'll face myself**_

_**To cross out what I've become**_

_**Erase myself**_

_**And let go of what I've done**_

I have done some shit in my live, I admit , but something like this was never in anyones plan I guess, but its enough, I had my years of fame, I really guess it´s time for me to give off the crown, if something like this comes out in the end, I don´t want to know what will happen wen I contenue on being me, and I never will be able to live like myself again, that´s for sure, I saw humans dying, people getting killed, who were to protect everyone, familys and children are crying, because of me, because I just couldn´t keep my mouth shot, because I wanted to be famous, to sometime look at pictures with my children and my Gandchildren, to be able to say to them, hey, look at this one, wasn´t I a beautifull munk, now you see, in his past, your granny and your granpa were quite famous, yes this is what I though I would say to them, I wanted to make my children proud of my self, but, now, …, what can I be proud of now, that because of my stupidy, hundreds of families were ripped appart, that hundreds of children are crying, because they are now without mother or without a father anymore, what was about my mission to bring a smile on every face, now I only can see them tears, because they are my tears too.

_****__**For what I've done**_

_**I start again**_

_**And whatever pain may come**_

_**Today this ends**_

_**I'm forgiving what I've done**_

I was , as so often these ways seconds away from slicing my skin, to let the pain from the outside cover my senses, making me numb for the outside, to cloud my mind from the pain I feel inside of me.

_****__**I'll face myself**_

_**To cross out what I've become**_

_**Erase myself**_

_**And let go of what I've done**_

_****__**(Na-na na na)(Na-na na na)(Na-na na na)**_

_**What I've done(Na-na na na)**__**  
**__**(Na-na na na)(Na-na na na)(Na-na na na)**_

_**Forgiving what I've done(Na-na na na)**__**  
**__**(Na-na na na)(Na-na na na)(Na-na na na)(Na-na na)**_

"Don´t, don´t do this Alvin!" A raspy voice sounded, the once so sweet voice I loved so much, the voice wich sounded like Milk and honey toast waffels taste, super sweet, now only a hoarse whisper, hoarse from crying, hoarse from the pain she too felt inside, how can I bee so egoistic, after all Brittany feels the same, we all feel the same.

"I , I can´t take anymore, Brittany, I, I.. I am a mistake, a failure of nature, if I just haven´t been born!" I said, letting my head hung, I felt her soft paw on my cheek, I looked in her puffy red eyes, and she tried to comfort me, but I saw the tears coming back, I looked in this pale, meager face, her eyes , not even close to electric blue anymore, but more a dark blue, she tried to smile but she failed, and I knew why, I holded my paws on hers to feel the warmth, like a mother leans on her children to feel and to keep them warm.

"No , you arent, and if you would have never been born, then how would I live, there is no one I would more love to live with than you!" Brittany said, kissing me, I kissed back, but I loose my force, everything seemed to become quiet uninteresting, even kissing the love of my life felt teribbly different from ever before, and the more this feeling came, the more of this terribly clearness , washed over me, my life, my love and even my existence feeled wrong, I was wrong, how can I find life ever happy again, then I know that the most precioust in my life, died before even get the chance to live, …, I still remember how often I cursed Sanaki for it, but in the end I had to see, that I again was it who brought her out.

If only I would have never become a popstar, maybe we would have met under other circumstances, but this here, no, how could this be our life!?" I asked Brittany.

"I know what you mean, but we can´t change the past, we only can try to make the future somehow brighter, but…, I just don´t know how, how am i´m able to ever be happy again, I should though be , I am her with you, but, but, I feel nothing, I know you love me, but I just feel completely numb, there is no feeling inside of me anymore, nothing that could react to even the tiniest bit of happiness!" She said.

"I know how you feel, I do too, I though ask myself how the others are?" I asked , since two weeks we weren´t came out of our chamber, in silent solitude we lived our live together and all alone, I havent seen either Simon nor Jeanette, nor Theodore or Eleanor, in general, I haven´t seen anyone for the past two weeks, whenever we needed food I went to the fridge, while I heard the news sounding from the TV, everywhere people are running amok, lately, the Chipmunk crime rate went higher than ever before, the CPD was powerless against this mass of crime munks which invaded Hokkaido and Tokyo, the Robots have long taken control over hokkaido, and the island has been locked shut.

"Seriously, how long will the Military still let this running!" I one day heard Dave´s voice saying, yes Dave and Clair, whenever I look at them, I saw myself how it could be to have our son with brittany, that's when I begin to cry and running back in my chamber, it was just too hard, honestly, Dave wasn´t even surprised when Brittany got pregnant, though we knew how it worked, we never thought that one night could change so much, she loved then hated and then loved her stomach again it was our child she always said, it was our son, than came the Attack , and with it everything changed, we were shook up by a giant explosion, somewhere near our window , a gasoinetank exploded, bursting the window to pieces, one of the pieces stabbed right in Brittany´s stomach, it wasn´t deep but the shock, gave her immesurable pain, I guess it was that moment as our son died, he died after he protected Brittany from dying, even if he was dead, whenever I looked at brittany , I knew that my son was a hero, more than I ever would be.

"I think they are okay, but i´m not sure, I though miss them, but then again, one glance at Clarisse, and I cry again, I just know!" Brittany said.

"I know, but we can´t stay in here forever, someday we have to get out of here, or else we get the cabin fever, and do you ever saw an claustrophobic Chipmunk?" I asked, I didn´t knew why I asked, btu she smirked, it was the first sign of being amused since 5 months..

"I really think we should go out of here for a while, maybe the others will know something to do, I wan´t to overcome this numbness in my heart, you notß" I asked but she nodded.

"I guess you are right, let´s go, after all they waited for 2 weeks from a life sing of us!" Brittany said, she tried o stood up, what wasn´t even that easy anymore, since we almost lied the whole two weeks infront of the TV on the couch, watching every now and then the News or looking a bit the newest Music clips, we haven singed, danced or even really moved any longer than 4 hours per day, so it was a rather arkwards scene as we climbed down from the couch, we quiet became thicker, well at least I knew I got fatter.

"I feel myself so bloated like a balloon, honestly!" I said and Brittany giggled.

"I guess we even might look like two baloons by now, seriously we have to move more, or else we only can roll around anymore!"Brittany snickered, getting me somekind of creepy smile out.

"C´mon let´s heading to the others!" I siad , and as we landed on the floor we made our way out of the chamber, for a future, unknown by us.


End file.
